RYFAM Farkle Gets The Talk And Topanga Too
by nsew5000
Summary: Farkle Gets "The Talk" From Maya, Riley, And Topanga


It was two weeks after Maya and Riley had finished their Health Class lessons regarding human sexual hygiene and reproduction, and Cory and Topanga had given their girls the live version of "The Talk." Maya and Riley was at Topanga's with Farkle and Smackle, doing homework together. Somehow Maya and Riley mentioned that at their sleepover a few weeks ago, they were really happy to have been given "The Talk."

Smackle smiled at them: "Did your Mom and Dad confirm everything I had shared in class?" Maya chuckled: "Oh, and more, too!" Riley blushed and rolled her eyes. Riley looked over to Smackle: "Obviously you know all about the subject, does Farkle know as much as you do?" Smackle blushed: "We don't talk about that subject, Farkle says we still don't need to be distracted by things like that." Smackle collected her books and gear, saying she had to go home, and she leaned and kissed Farkle's cheek. He blushed and told her goodbye as he lowered his eyes to the floor.

Riley asked him why he was blushing. Farkle looked at both girls: "She knows everything about that subject, but I still don't understand the intimate parts of making love." Maya moved to sit next to him, smiling at Riley. Riley nodded Yes. Maya hugged him: "Do you want to learn the intimate parts of making love? Would you like us to help you learn more? After all, you have loved us forever, and we love you back." Farkle's eyes grew bigger: "Are you two willing to help me? I really do want to make Smackle happy and she has hinted she would like to be more intimate with me."

Maya continued: "Of course we want to help you. We are more than willing to help you. Are you available this weekend?" Farkle opened his phone and checked his Calendar: "My parents are going to some business meeting this weekend, they're leaving Friday night. And Smackle has to go visit her Grandmother this weekend. So, I'm available all weekend. Do you two want to come over Friday night for a sleepover?" Riley looked at Maya who nodded Yes: "Ok, then, Maya and I will come over on Friday night, if your parents approve."

When Riley arrived home later from Topanga's, she greeted her Mom with a kiss on the cheek: "Maya and I have been asked by Farkle to have a sleepover with him Friday night because his parents are going on a business trip. May we go Friday?" Topanga looked like she was considering the request: "I'll call Jennifer and check to be sure it is all right with them. I'll call them right after dinner." Topanga made the call and shared with Riley: "Jennifer and Stuart said it was fine with them for you girls to have a sleepover, but they want an adult in the house the whole time. I volunteered to stay with you there since Auggie, Cory, and Shawn are going up to Shawn's cabin for the weekend. Is that alright with you and Maya?"

Riley got a big smile on her face thinking that her Mom was going to participate in "The Talk" for Farkle. She excused herself running up the stairs to her room, yelling over her shoulder that she had to tell Maya the good news immediately. Maya became as excited as Riley when she heard that Topanga was going to be with them for the sleepover: "Honey, do you think she might even join us when we give Farkle "The Talk? Do you feel we will get to play with her again? I am so excited by the thought of seeing her naked and making love with her." Riley closed her eyes thinking the same thing as Maya: "Oh, Peaches, we will make love with her and each other Friday night. Farkle will be so lucky having all three of us as his teachers."

On Friday night, Cory drove Maya, Riley, and Topanga to Farkle's house on his way with Auggie and Shawn to upstate New York. Farkle had a meal waiting for them when they arrived. After dinner, they all went to Farkle's bedroom. It was huge. It had a king bed and nightstands, of course, but it also had a gaming area with three long sofas and gaming consoles, an en-suite bathroom and shower, a television viewing area with more sofas, and a study area too.

The three ladies put their duffle bags and toby to one side and went to sit with Farkle on two of the sofas. Topanga sat down and watched the other three. She was wearing slacks, a long-sleeved sweater, and three-inch heels. Maya and Riley sat on another sofa, next to Farkle. The girls were wearing sundresses, and old-fashioned black Cuban-heeled stockings with a black back seam held up by a Satin Silk garter belt, and stiletto slides. They felt like they were sexy teachers for Farkle's lessons.

Maya started the lesson: "Farkle, we know you learned all of the textbook 'stuff' and it is important for you to learn that. But there is very much more pleasurable 'stuff' you need to learn now. And we are going to share and teach you all about it the rest of this sleepover." Farkle nodded Yes and then looked at Topanga, who was watching the girls intently. He was hoping she would be participating too. Riley continued: "Making love with the person you love is the most wonderful thing that can happen to you. Being intimate and sharing yourself with your love partner is the most pleasure you can have." Maya and Riley leaned across Farkle and kissed each other on their lips, then they kissed Farkle's cheeks. They then stripped all of his clothes off. They then stripped each other as Farkle and Topanga watched. They put each other's slides back on and posed naked. For some reason, none of them felt embarrassed being naked in front of each other or Topanga. It seemed almost natural.

Farkle sat down and watched Topanga caress both girls, first their breasts and then their pussies. She turned them around and did the same thing to their small, cute butts. They both really enjoyed being touched by Topanga. Farkle started to get excited seeing his girls naked. He started to get an erection that was seven inches when fully erect. The two girls started to touch Farkle's penis and ass. They explored his body with their fingers, lips, and tongues. Farkle followed their lead and explored each of their bodies with his fingers, lips, and tongue.

The girls tentatively reached out and pulled Topanga to a standing position. They started stripping her. Maya pulled Topanga's sweater over her head and off, while Riley took off her heels and lowered her slacks. She pulled Topanga's thong off as Maya took off her bra. Riley added her high heels back on her feet and Topanga stood naked in front of them. They lied Topanga down on a sofa and gently started licking and sucking her breasts and nipples. Maya knelt in front of her as she touched Topanga's pussy and Riley touched her butt. Then they switched places and touched her again. No one was embarrassed; it just felt natural. The two girls took Farkle's hands and helped him explore Topanga's body. When Farkle appeared to be finished exploring her body, she had him lie down on the sofa and she kissed the tip of his penis. Farkle fainted.

All three ladies laughed at first, then gently revived him and helped him sit up on the sofa.

Topanga stood up and told him: "Now we are going to show you how to make love and give your lover the most pleasure they will ever have." Farkle watched Maya and Riley start kissing each other and explore each other's lips and mouth and tongue, giving pleasure with each kiss. Both girls leaned into each other and kissed. It wasn't their first kiss together, but now it had passion and yearning. Finally, the fireworks went off! They continued to explore kissing each other, as Farkle started to get hard again.

Topanga continued the lesson: "Now explore the rest of your lover's body. Use your lips, mouth, tongue, and fingers to touch and share each other's body. Breasts, nipples, pussy, skin, vagina, and butts too. When the girls had finished their lesson, Topanga handed each two seven-inch dildos: "Now use these dildos to do more exploration and probing. I gave you two. One for the front and one for the backside. But be gentle with each other. Go slowly and lovingly. Take you time to continue to make love by exploring your lover's body and the pleasure the dildos can give.

When they finished their second lesson, they all stopped and had some snacks and beverages. Both girls sat at the table and seemed to have a glow around them. They seemed so much happier now that they had demonstrated their love for each other. Everyone moved back to the sofa and Topanga handed each girl a seven-inch strapon dildo. Topanga instructed them to do what they had learned to do and explore each other's bodies again. Maya went first and gently entered Riley's vagina and then her asshole. Riley started to moan at the sensations she experienced. Then it was Riley's turn to do Maya who moaned also at the wonderful sensations she felt.

Topanga now had the girls come over to Farkle's penis and had them touch it and stroke it. Both of them stroked him together. Then Maya and Riley explored his body too. Each of the girls took turns licking and sucking his penis, then rolled him over to lick, finger, and tongue his ass cheeks and asshole. They were both still wearing the strapon dildos and Riley slowly pushed it into Farkle's asshole until all seven inches were in it and he was moaning. Then Maya took her turn and did the same with the same resulting moans. Farkle was moaning loudly as Maya fucked his ass, and Riley took his penis into her mouth and started sucking. She used her lips and tongue to make him orgasm into her mouth. She swallowed all of his cum. Then Maya did the same with Farkle and she swallowed all of his cum.

When Farkle had recovered, Riley positioned Farkle on the sofa, so his mouth was on Maya's pussy. Farkle leaned in and started to lick, finger, and tongue Maya's pussy until she experienced an awesome orgasm. While Farkle was pleasuring Maya, Riley was doing the same thing to her Mom. Both women were moaning loudly and enjoyed the pleasure they were receiving. Then Topanga moaned louder as she had her awesome orgasm too. When everyone had recovered, they switched places with Farkle licking Topanga, and Maya licking Riley.

The final lesson was Farkle rimming all three ladies. He was really enjoying licking their ass cheeks and using his tongue to probe their assholes. Then Topanga told him to put two fingers into the girl's pussy as he tongue-fucked their assholes. All three ladies experienced awesome orgasms. He was so good at doing this lesson, he would earn a special name for himself later in life.

They all took showers and dressed in their pajamas, kissed each other good night, and slept very soundly, with wide smiles on their faces. Especially Farkle.

This Story was a Request by Ks1999.


End file.
